


The Ball

by wernythepoohx



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, i don't know how to write a Prince!, more Chelina than Ella tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wernythepoohx/pseuds/wernythepoohx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted to see the good, honest, country girl.</p><p>----------<br/>Kit's POV before and during the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. Rights go to Disney (Cinderella 2015).
> 
> Quotes are largely from the movie itself, but what I have used is only from memory and improvisation!

Kit stood to the side of his King. He was dressed nicely, as he should be, for he was the Prince of their kingdom. It was funny really, as Kit had been stood there for a while now, staring out at an empty ballroom, with the exception of the King's men running about sorting out the final details of the lavish event. "Punctuality was the politeness of princes," his father had said, but surely that would only apply when interacting with others? Right now, the largest chandelier was being drawn up into its place in the centre of the ceiling, and the caterers were being out sweet delicacies to the long table at the side. Everything seemed to be going well.

"Your Highness, today is the day in which you find a bride to wed!" The Grand Duke said cheerfully. Kit turned to face him.  
"Yes it is."  
"I am sure you will find a Princess worth the seven kingdoms which will truly benefit ours!"  
He clenched his jaw. "Marrying for advantage."  
"Don't sound so sad, son," the King said. "Do it for the good of the kingdom."  
"But do we really need to look outside our kingdom?" Kit replied, exasperated. "I think we need only look to our people."  
"You're thinking about the girl in the forest, are you not?" The King asked, amused.  
Kit felt a bit of heat rise to his face, and turned his body back to the chandelier to save himself from further embarrassment.

Kit soon heard the harsh pitter patter of heels on the glossed floor and hushed whispering before the main doors were flung open by the doormen. They revealed a large mass of ladies, covered in silk, satin, lace; any material Kit could think of. He scanned the crowd for a certain country girl, but her face did not show as of yet. Kit felt a little pang of hurt, but quickly suppressed it. The doors had only just opened: he was being ridiculous in expecting the maiden to be the first through them.

The royal crier began calling out names of maidens as they made their way down the stairs, attempting to gain the approvals of the King and the Prince. Kit let the names pass over his head. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it. He was only looking for one girl.

"Lady Tremaine and her daughters!" The crier called out, introducing a lady in a blinding green dress. She took out her fan, twitching her hand to fan her face in a 'seductive' manner. Kit frowned slightly, was she trying for his hand?  
"The very clever Anastasia and the very beautiful Drisella!" was called out hesitantly, and Kit felt the right side of his mouth tilt upwards. They attempted pageant waves and curtseys, but were quickly reprimanded by Lady Tremaine.

 His father sat, glancing at all the guests at the ball. He turned to his son, who looked very focused.  
"Who are you looking for?"  
Kit was caught off guard. "No one."  
The King slightly raised an eyebrow.  
"Not even the girl from the forest?" The Captain asked, teasing evident in his voice.  
Before Kit could reply, the Grand Duke spoke. For that, he was relieved. Until he heard what he said.

"May I present to you the Princess Chelina of Zaragosa."

Kit noticed a fairly beautiful girl slightly behind him. She had a red and black theme going: her eyes were highlighted by dark eyeshadow, and her ladybird-like gown seemed to be hinting her riches, with endless layers of the finest silk. She did a slight curtsey before walking over to him.

Kit took her hand and bent down to kiss it lightly. He had to be courteous after all, despite him wanting to keep the introductions to a minimum.  
"Pleasure to meet you."  
She nodded once, before looking around.  
"Your little kingdom is very cosy." Kit did not miss the badly hidden disdain as she spoke. He kept his face blank.  
"I hope my lady doesn't find our kingdom _too_ confining."

"Your Majesty; the Royal Highness; my lords, leaders and gentlemen; distinguished visitors and people of our land," Kit heard the crier say. "The Prince will now choose his partner for the first dance!"

The doors suddenly opened, and in walked a girl with a blue dress. His breath constricted: Kit blamed that on his tight costume. Regardless, he knew exactly who he would choose for the first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too out of character (even though I feel it is, at least a little bit). Someday I will get an actual Kitella one up (my previous one was a bit iffy) but I felt like doing another Kit one.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
